


The Joys of Time Travel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [183]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cas is a steak stealer, Dean is Not Amused, Giant Bugs, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, everyone else is though, really giant bugs, there should be a warning for giant bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam has an affinity for insects, Michael thinks the Titanic is a perfectly acceptable destination, Dean is not amused, and everyone ends up covered in prehistoric goo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Time Travel

Adam walks into the dining room where the rest of the flock is just sitting down to eat – Michael had called him several times, but he’d been poring over a number of different textbooks trying to trace the ancestry of his newest entomological obsession, something Michael had offered to help him with but Adam had refused, as Michael’s ‘help’ tended to leave him more confused than anything – with a textbook hanging off of one arm. “So, look what I found,” he starts.

 

“Here we go again,” Dean groans. He peers under Adam’s hand and rolls his eyes at the title of the book. “’Insects of the Permian?’ Could we maybe wait until _after_ dinner until talking about bugs?” He begs.

 

“Giant bugs,” Adam amends. “Here, look,” he says, thrusting the book towards his brother just to spite him. Dean throws his napkin down and pushes away his plate of steak, which Castiel gladly steals for his own plate.

 

“Let me see what you found,” Michael says, giving Dean another steak with a wave of his hand. Castiel takes the liberty of stealing that as well, and Michael just rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics before providing Dean with yet another piece of meat.

 

Adam strolls over to his mate and tilts the textbook towards him. “See? Arthropleura.” He hands the book to Michael. “Only the coolest bugs _ever_ ,” he tells Dean.

 

“Huh,” Michael says. “It’s been a while since we time travelled...”

 

Adam’s jaw falls open. “No way!” He squeals.

 

“No way is right,” Dean interjects. “The last time Michael took us anywhere, it was to the freakin’ Titanic!”

 

“I see nothing wrong with that,” Michael says with a haughty sniff.

 

Dean slams his hands down on the table. “That’s the problem! You see nothing wrong with taking us to see a sinking ship! There are probably dinosaurs and man-eating lizards and other giant bugs that aren’t quite as friendly as your Ar-to-pi-ra, or whatever it’s called. My point is, I’m not going, and that’s final.” He sits back and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Sure, you’ll just take the next time taxi home,” Adam mocks.

 

“No, I’ll expect you to respect my wishes for once and not take me along.”

 

“But Dean, we have to do things as a family,” Michael protests. “You know that.”

 

Dean snorts. “I have no interest in giant bugs – and how big are they anyway? I do not want to mess with an insect the size of my fist.”

 

“Try seven feet long,” Adam says, bounding over to Dean to show him the comparison chart of a six-foot man and an Arthropleura specimen.

 

“Let me see that,” Dean grumbles, stealing Adam’s textbook and starting to skim over the relevant material. “They don’t even know if this thing is a plant-eater or a carnivore. It could _devour_ us,” he says, rather reasonably he thinks, but apparently the rest of his flock enjoys the thought of being eaten by a seven-foot-long ancient centipede. “Back me up here, Cas.”

 

Mumbling something around a mouthful of steak, Castiel points to the part of the passage where the text postulates that the creature was “most likely an herbivore.”

 

“ _So_ not helpful,” Dean groans.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sam says beside his brother.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel agrees.

 

“It’ll be an adventure,” Lucifer adds.

 

Dean sighs and looks around at the six expectant faces staring back at him from around the table. “Fine,” he bites out. “We can go see your giant bug.”

 

Grinning, Michael raises one hand to snap.

 

***

 

They return to the Bunker dripping in slime and covered in various bite marks from different animals, insects, and carnivorous plants.

 

“’Come on, it’ll be fun,’ you said. A distant past, a species of giant insect, and a brand new world to explore, you said. It’ll be a blast, you said.” Dean shakes a glob of goo from his shirt and makes a sound of disgust. “I am never listening to any of you ever again.”

 

“You’ve got to admit it was kinda fun,” Adam says, tripping into Michael with a giggle.

 

“Fun? How could time travelling to a place where literally _everything_ wants to eat you be _fun_? Your childhood was even more messed up than ours if _this_ is your idea of fun.” With that, Dean starts to strip. Cas leers at him and Dean points a shaking finger towards his mate. “You,” he begins savagely, “are not getting _any_ of this,” he finishes, gesturing towards his body before stalking off towards the showers, leaving a pouting Cas, a punch drunk Adam, a regretful Sam, and three slimy archangels in his wake.

 

Michael is the first to find the courage to speak. “It _was_ kind of fun.”

 

Everyone else save for an absent Dean dissolves into fits of laughter, so Michael counts their little adventure as a victory despite their eldest human’s insistence on sulking for three days afterwards. And the best thing about winning is that when one of them wins, all of them win. Even Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more time travel stories for this series! Leave your suggestions for destinations (past or future) in the comments.


End file.
